


【VD】Everything’s fine.一切皆好

by rastar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil, 哺乳, 孕車, 小腹凸起, 操到生, 生子, 邊操邊奶崽, 鋼管舞, 雙性！但, 魔人/人
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 如果没有那纵身一跃，一切皆好。PS. 俩人合力除魔/互捅/开车/养娃的温馨日常





	1. Chapter 1

【原创】【VD】Everything’s fine.一切皆好  
原作：DMC  
作者：Rastar  
配对：VD  
脑洞：VD2-If哥哥没跳魔界  
警告：OOC，Mpreg，生子，孕车，哺乳，双性但，生完恢复  
+++  
如果没有那纵身一跃，一切皆好。  
PS. 俩人合力除魔/互捅/开车/养娃的温馨日常  
+++  
“让我们用尖叫声欢迎Tony Redgrave！”随着主持人的鼓动，舞台中央布幕拉起，白发的男子斜倚在钢管上，头顶的卡其色牛仔帽遮盖了他大半面容，鲜红的长围巾飘逸在他的身侧。

上身的皮马甲将他傲人的胸围挤成一条深邃的沟，过短的尺寸让他露出了下腹，清晰的腹肌却有着微凸的幅度，然而众人的注意力都被更下面的超短热裤所吸引了。堪比丁字裤的皮质热裤鼓囊囊得显示他的资本，从背后看它甚至遮不住那浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，再往下那双逆天的大长腿更是引起无数男女狼嚎！

只见他随着音乐摆动着身体，大长腿一抬一卷，如同无骨的蛇整个人也随之攀附其上，重力在他身上不起作用，他上半身还有技巧的转了一圈并后仰让台下的粉丝们看清他被皮马甲紧裹的胸。

他彷佛被什么吸引，突然往台下看去，他动作停滞了半秒，快到常人无法捕捉的停顿却被台下之人察觉。随后他又回复正常，勾起比平时表演时更大的笑容，他举起手亲吻自己的指尖，那满溢着情感的动作彷佛那就是他的爱人，随后伸出手将飞吻送了出去。

观众们为这段加戏欣喜若狂，所有人都认为自己才是飞吻的获得者，然而只有那位从未出声的存在得到了这个爱人之吻。

随着音乐渐歇，他像灵巧的猫，不...是优雅的豹般跳下钢管，轻巧的落在舞台上，弯腰脱帽致谢，动作一起喝成，他的身影也被落下的布幕所遮挡。  
+

“哇哦！Tony!你今天那个飞吻简直神来一笔，今天的小费可是平常的一倍啊！”挺着啤酒肚油光满面的酒吧老板说到。

“哈哈，我就是这么天才！” Tony笑着套上长裤，换上自己的红色大衣，并对着后台的化妆镜查看着自己。

“说真的，Tony小老弟啊，你真的不考虑成为我们的常驻舞者？你看光是偶尔来都有这么多粉丝了，你真的常驻了肯定会大红大紫！”酒吧老板鼓吹到。

"还是别了，家里的管太严，偶尔来跳一跳放松一下赚个外快还行，真常驻了怕是得把这炸了。"说罢还摆出个恶寒的动作，彷佛担心这事成真。

“妻管严啊，妻管严！把钱拿回家你家的那位肯定会放行的吧？”

“呵，这可不一定，我那位可是泡在醋桶里长大的，我看以后难出来啰！”

“别这样啊，小老弟，还是我们八二开？你那口子总不会跟钱过不去是吧？”老板盘算着就算八二开他还是能从更多人潮的酒水钱入场费中赚回来的，他可不想失去这棵摇钱树啊！酒吧老板从他自己的那份钞票中又拿出一份来。

“这不好说啊，不如我拿回去问问？”Tony眼明手快的将老板多拿出的那份连同自己的一起收起。

“话说，你是不是该多跳几场运动一下？你的肚子越来越明显了。”酒吧老板有些肉疼的看着Tony 收起的原本属于他的几千美金。

“不，我怀孕了，这里面是我的孩子呢！”Tony露出个温柔的微笑。

“哈哈，你那叫怀孕，那我这就是快生了呢！今天你就早点回去吧，可千万给我个好结果啊！”酒吧老板拍拍自己的啤酒肚笑到。

“有好消息会通知你！”Tony扣上牛仔帽，潇洒转身离去。

“好了，出来吧，老早就闻到你的味道了。”站在空无一人的后巷中Tony，或者说Dante说到。

“哇喔！真没想到我们当红的舞者Tony居然是恶魔的孕体呢？不知道你怀的是哪个恶魔的野种呢？”嘲讽的声音伴随着清脆的鼓掌声响从暗处传来，是刚刚台下的某个路人观众。

“原来是我的粉丝啊，我现在休息了，下次来要签名请早。”Dante悠闲地露出他的营业微笑。

“恐怕就没有……”恶魔威胁的话尚未说完便被但丁手上的白象牙一枪爆头。

同时Dante也突然被压到墙上，然而背靠的不是坚硬的墙面，而是一双有些冰凉的手，熟悉的气息将他垄罩，Dante配合Vergil张开嘴并热烈的回吻。

“怎么有空接我？”吻毕Dante心满意足的抱着哥哥，把下巴赖在Vergil肩上问。

“那是我的任务目标。”Vergil示意那个被爆头却还在垂死挣扎的恶魔。

“耶，Dante得一分！”Dante开心得喊到，同时沾沾自喜的举高双手做欢呼状。

“你说谁泡在醋桶了？” Vergil不理会Dante的计分，而是算起了另一笔帐。

“谁应就是谁了！”Dante调笑到，抓准Vergil不会对怀孕的他动粗的心理，他嘴瘾可是过得很爽快。

“吃过了吗？”Vergil问。

“我吃了，宝宝还没呢。”Dante舔了舔唇，闻言Vergil松开拥抱，将垂死的恶魔彻底击毙并捡起掉落的红魂石递给Dante，Dante拿起红魂石往自己的腹部按去，几乎是瞬间红魂石就化为能量消弥于无形，Dante也感觉到一股暖意从腹部散发至全身。

“帮宝宝说谢谢喂食啊，爸爸。”Dante在Vergil脸颊上亲了一口。Vergil不发一语，但Dante可看到他哥的耳朵微微发红，Vergil的手揽上Dante的后腰用阎魔刀开了次元洞带他们回到事务所。

“浴室是我的！”回来后Dante大喊着冲上楼，Vergil捡起楼梯上Dante的大衣精准的抛到楼下的衣帽架上，并对掉了一地的钱翻了个白眼，这家伙是很久没有被幻影剑捅了很怀念那个滋味吗？他该感谢Dante掉的都是整捆的而不是散钞让他一张张捡吗？

在淋浴的Dante可没想那么多，反正他现在怀孕，他亲爱的哥哥不会在这种情况下对他动手，就算生完要算帐他也还有宝宝可以当他哥的理智刹车，想想Vergil被他气得半死又不能动手的表情就让他开心得快高潮了。Dante冲掉头上的泡沫，正准备关水，Vergil的手突然从后面抱住他的腰。

有些冰冷的双手让Dante打了个机灵，Vergil的手很快地被热水和Dante的体温温暖起来，他轻柔的抚过有些隆起的腹部，好像是在触摸着某种稀世珍宝，难以让人想像几个月也是这双手拿着阎魔刀把他钉在地上，Vergil的身体紧贴着他的后背，和他一样一丝不挂的。

Vergil的躯干倒是没像他的手那么冰凉，尤其是有个热乎的东西顶在他的屁股上，让Dante情不自禁的呻吟起来，都是宝宝的错，明明才刚吸收了一块红魂石，但对魔力贪得无厌的宝宝又让他感到饿了，Dante用屁股蹭着身后的热量来源。

Vergil从善如流的捅进Dante怀孕后出现的阴道里，双胞胎的默契让两人同时发出慰叹，Vergil的手向上揉捏着Dante因怀孕而胀奶的胸，下身则撞击着Dante的子宫颈，Dante因突如其来的撞击扶住了浴室的墙，湿滑的瓷砖让他没法固定自己，微凸的肚子好几次都差点撞上墙。

“Vergil，亲爱的哥哥，我们可以回床上再谈吗？等会热水用完了会很冷的。”Dante转过头陪笑到，Vergil没有说话，但也认可他的话，他把Dante转过来抱起，然而下身却没有离开过Dante温暖的阴道，Dante搂紧了Vergil的脖子，很庆幸自己的柔软度一向很好才能陪他哥玩这些高难度动作。Dante躺在床上，身下垫了条Vergil早就放在那的浴巾，原来他哥早就有预谋的，怪不得一进来就直捣黄龙呢。

Vergil的阴囊拍打着Dnate的大阴唇发出淫靡的声响，巨大的阴茎操着Dante的敏感点，Dante随着Vergil的节奏发出甜腻的呻吟，同样分量不小的小Dante夹在鼓起的肚子和Vergil的腹肌之间摩擦着，正吐漏着半透明的前液，Dante想伸手抚慰自己，却被Vergil抢了先。

“你以为你怀孕了我就治不了你吗？你生孩子不用这个器官对吧？”Vergil握住Dante的阴茎，就是手劲大到像是要把他亲爱的弟弟的弟弟给扯下来，同时恶劣用拇指堵住Dante的前端。

“疼疼疼，Vergil，老哥，老公，亲爱的，求你放开！”Dante哀号着，Vergil越来越能忍了，居然这种时候发难，真要命。

“你知道你自己错在哪吗？”Vergil下身的动作不停，但同时手劲也丝毫没有减小的趋势。

“我不该抢你的任务目标。”Dante忏悔到，不过是那个杂鱼送上来让他杀的吗，这真不能怪他。

“不是这个问题，还有呢？”Vergil不太满意这个答案，继续问到。

“我不该说你是醋坛子。”虽然你的确是，Dante在心里吐槽。

“错误答案，我不介意你去跳舞赚钱。”Vergil回答。

“啊？我一直以为你讨厌我被人觊觎？”到底是谁每次Lady来的时候都恶狠狠的盯着她的，那时的Vergil完全就是占有欲三个字的具现化啊！

“蝼蚁何足挂齿？那些人我想杀随时可以。”Vergil不屑的嗤了一声，他的弟弟向来搞不清重点。

“亲爱的老哥我确实有跟你说过不要随便杀普通人对吧？”Dante一向很担心Vergil贫乏的人间界常识。

“我没有动手，他们根本不是威胁。”Vergil道，这让Dante想到，这么说来他哥认为Lady是威胁？不过他现在只对他亲爱的老哥感兴趣啊！

“我不该乱丢衣服。”Dante放弃思考的胡言乱语，前面被紧抓着不放，但Vergil可没减慢操干的速度，Dante 觉得自己都快被干到阴道高潮了。

“你确实不该乱丢，还有呢？”Vergil觉得他弟简直蠢的没救了。

“我真的不知道你在生什么气？告诉我吧，求你了！求你让我射啊！”Dante哭求着在他身上肆虐的暴君，被操敏感点的同时被抑制射精，简直惨无人道。

“你不应该没有报备就出门，那间酒吧不像事务所有我画的结界。”Vergil公布答案并松开手，同时重重的顶上Dante的子宫颈射在Dante体内。

“啊！！！”Dante尖叫着将自己的精液喷洒在Vergil身上，有些则滴落到他自己怀着孩子的大肚子上。  
Dante可以感受到Vergil射完却依然硬挺的阴茎的搏动，Vergil还未满足，他也是，但这不妨碍他们汗淋淋的抱在一起来个中场休息。

“我说了你就不让我出门了。”Dante抱怨到，他从来不知道他老哥这么保护欲过剩。

“我不会拦你，你真心要走我也关不住你，但你至少要让我知道你是安全的。”Vergil说，他的手同时抚上Dante硕大的胸肌，越到孕后期，它们的尺寸也越来越惊人，至少他们不用烦恼宝宝的口粮问题。

Dante突然被他老哥的话戳中内心最柔软的那块地方，这比我爱你这三个字还来的戳心，他控制狂般的老哥尊重他的意愿想法，他所在乎的只是他的安危，Vergil信任他做为一个独立的个体能做出正确的决定，他并没有被看做Vergil的所有物，在藐视所有生物的Vergil眼中，他和他是平等的存在，这种感觉让Dante幸福到想哭。

“我要抱抱，哥你抱抱我!”Dante撒娇到，Vergil刁着他一边乳头一边用“你有什么毛病”的眼神看他。  
“我不管我就要抱抱！”Dante不满足于身下的负接触，他还想要跟他亲爱的老哥有更多的肢体接触。

Vergil大概是受不了Dante妆腔作势的撒娇，索性放开被他吸到红肿的乳头，起身抱着Dante，这都八个月了，居然还没有奶。

Dante心满意足的抱着Vergil睡着了，当然事后Vergil发现而把Dante操醒就是另外一段故事了。

+++  
牛仔帽造型围巾和Nico送的一样，不过这里Nico也是小宝宝啦，只是用来伪装的造型而已。  
怀孕还是可以有腹肌的，详见Sarah Stage http://topnews8.com/3117/  
这章还没写到哺乳，下章生的话，大概第三章可以写到哺乳车，生的话大概是边操边生？全人类形态的。  
安全那段哥说完就去玩但的奶了，代表他真的不认为这是什么多重要的事，在我流的哥的眼中只要但和崽好好的，不管但怎么作死，他有能力（抛瓦）可以兜得住，是的，哥就是这么自信XDDDD  
还有这章还是称宝宝为宝宝，而不是崽，之后出生知道性别就会叫崽了啊！我觉得崽这个字很可爱，有种小动物的感觉，不过它实际上有儿子的意思，我不想让他们预设自己生的就一定是男孩，这种感觉很重男轻女，实际上我觉得但丁还算是比较平权的。

最后，尼禄表示，明明是你自己骚，不要怪我嗑魔力嗑得凶。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生崽，塔防，哥哥很忙。

第二章

Dante侧躺着，他一侧的大腿被Vergil抬起来，好方便他露出屁股让Vergil从后面操他，虽然Dante更爱正面可以看到他亲爱的哥哥的姿势，但足月的肚子压迫的他无法仰卧，虽然现在宝宝的头已经入盆，肚子比几周前稍微小了一点，却依然让他难受。

在Vergil撞击着他的前列腺时Dante放声呻吟着，他也想Vergil操他的阴道，但现在子宫颈降得太低了，几乎没有可操作的空间，Dante一手摸着孕肚，一手支撑着自己配合着Vergil的动作向后撞去，好舒服，还想要更多。

Dante转过头看着后方的Vergil，Vergil立即会过意来，俯身上前亲吻Dante，既然Dante不嫌姿势别扭也要讨亲亲，就随他的意好了，Vergil对于这种特殊时期总是特别宽容。

「前面也要！」Dante趁着最后一段有特权的时间尽情撒娇，Vergil立即转移阵地去吸吮他肿胀的胸部，饱满的奶水经他轻轻一咬喷射进Vergil的口中。

「啊！是下面啦，我快到了帮我打一下！」Dante说，他现在根本摸不到自己的阴茎，Vergil深呼吸，压制住自己想打人的冲动，现在情况特殊，不可以动手，不可以。

Vergil起身伸手去帮Dante手淫，同时下半身也恢复律动，速度和力度比刚才更快更狠，像是要把不能动手的怒气发泄出来一样，Dante这下也没了逗弄Vergil的精力，沉醉在Vergil带来的快感中。终于Dante射了，随后收紧的后穴也让Vergil冲刺达到最后高潮。

Vergil从背后搂着Dante享受着高潮的余韵，却突然发现Dante没有像往常那样靠到他身上，而是缩着身子有些颤抖。

「怎么了？」Vergil起身查看Dante的情况。

「痛，肚子好痛！」Dante抱着肚子说，刚刚射完就开始痛了。

「开始宫缩了，现在还痛吗？」Vergil摸了摸Dante紧得发硬的肚子说，宫缩是一阵阵的，现在应该好点了。

「好点了，现在该怎么办？」

「我抱你去浴室。」Vergil说，幸好他们早就准备好了生产地点。

「不要，我还能走。」Dante说，他还能打恶魔呢，他才不会为这点小事走不了路需要人抱。Vergil才不管Dante说了什么，他直接抱起他的兄弟，即便现在Dante现在比他重了不少，但这点重量对半魔来说不算什么。

「放我下去。」Dante捶打Vergil的肩膀，看哪，他就说他可以打恶魔了。

「就几步路，别闹了。」Vergil安抚着烦躁的Dante，他能体谅Dante现在的心情，但他再乱动他就要把他摔下去了。

「放我……啊！你就不能温柔点！」Dante坐在浴缸里抱怨到。

「闭嘴！」Vergil虽是这么说，却还是拿了沾了温水的毛巾痕迹帮Dante擦拭刚才情事的痕迹。

Vergil处理完痕迹开始下一步，帮Dante剃去下体的毛发。「我的天啊！真的要剃？我真的觉得不用这么麻烦？」Dante哀号，但却怕Vergil有任何闪失造成他的小Dante不保而不敢乱动。

「说好了先试试看顺产的，还是你想我直接给你来一刀？」Vergil翻了白眼说。

「不，先不用，暂时先不用，我是说这些消毒什么的其实没有必要，毕竟我们是半魔，普通的细菌病毒对我们根本无效。」Dante害怕的说，他自己是无所谓，但他真的不想宝宝出事，尤其他亲爱的哥哥的刀向来没哥轻重，他都辛苦的十个月了，最后关头出事他真的没法接受。

「你能保证宝宝也是吗？我们小时候还是更偏向人类的。」Vergil拿出纱布沾取碘酒涂抹在Dante的外阴消毒。

「我觉得就宝宝每天都要嗑至少一颗红魂石才肯罢休的行为来看，不，宝宝真的不太人类。」Dante被碘酒刺鼻的味道惹得皱眉，他都快被熏死了。

「我们不能确定这点，我们出生前的纪录并没有留下。」Vergil说。

「你还回老家翻了？你还挖到什么东西吗？」Dante听出了Vergil的弦外之音。

「没有太多有价值的东西。」Vergil轻描淡写。

「没有太多……嗯，你肯定翻到了什么！」Dante瞇起眼盯着Vergil，并精准地抓住了Vergil言语中的细节。

「我的诗集，还有一把剑。」Vergil坦白，他知道不讲Dante肯定会烦得没完，他原本想等Dante生完在拿给他玩的。

「什么剑？我要看！」Dante眼睛闪亮亮的望着Vergil，完全忘记了阵痛和一切琐事，Vergil犹豫了会，最终还是起身去拿剑，毕竟有了新玩具Dante至少会安静点。

Dante看着Vergil从他们的床底下翻出一把大剑，不禁在心中图吐槽他亲爱的老哥没创意，藏床底下？这是仗着他现在不方便弯腰根本不会去翻床底下吗？

「机械剑？油门式的？这很不像老爹会收集的东西，而且这也太新了吧？后来还有别人去过那里？」Dante接过剑架在浴缸两侧，仔细端详着这把大剑。

「还有这写了什么？Hail Sparda魔剑教团？他们崇拜老爹？他们居然崇拜恶魔？」Dante惊讶这世界上居然还有这种组织，这把剑还那么新，那么说这个教团还存在甚至是活跃着？

「他们主要根据地在Fortuna，但似乎有父亲痕迹的地方他们都去探索过。」Vergil拿了把椅子坐在浴缸旁，顺便把预备好的干粮及装着红魂石的水桶拉近浴缸。

「他们都找到我们的老家了，你觉得老爹失踪是他们搞得鬼吗？」Dante问，他抚摸着剑上的雕刻的教团名字，这种自己老爹被别人当神崇拜的感觉真是太诡异了。

「不像，剑是笔直插在客厅的，比较像祭拜。」Vergil回想起当时大厅的情况，天花板早不见了，但是他们的全家福还挂在大厅，画像中父亲的脸破损缺失，整幅画都被熏黑，这把剑就插在大厅中央，正对着父亲的位置，还放了束花在剑前，怎么看都像是把他们家当作祭坛了。

「这么说这个教团在你之前把老家搬空了？怪不得你没找到什么。」Dante转动巨剑把手，剑身传来发动机的轰鸣声，然而又很快的熄灭了，听声音应该是没有燃料了。

「本来也没剩什么。」Vergil回忆到，他回去之前也没抱什么希望，能找到诗集就已经是意外的惊喜了，「不过那个差点把你烧死的衣柜还剩一半。」Vergil补充到。

「哈哈哈，那个衣柜啊！居然还有痕迹吗？哈哈！你不提我都要忘了。」Dante大笑起来。

「别难过。」Dante脸上是在笑着，但Vergil却可以感受到他身上的悲伤。

「我没难过，你在这里啊，你活着，我也活着，我们还要有宝宝了，我很快乐。」Dante转头在Vergil脸颊上偷亲了一口。

Vergil楞神了一瞬，看着Dante掰过的脸和他嘴对嘴亲吻，好像在报复刚才Dante的小动作。

「说到恶魔，恶魔的生产方式是怎么样的？应该比人类快一点吧？」Dante问，通常在人界遇到的恶魔都被他杀了，根本没机会观察恶魔生理。

「怀孕的恶魔对普通恶魔具有很大的吸引力，他们会找安全的地方独自产下后代。」Vergil解释，他小时候有在躲藏时遇到来生产的恶魔，他们通常太多攻击力，胎儿或幼仔幼是很好的营养来源。

「另外一只恶魔呢？不会上完就跑了吧？」不会那么渣吧？

「只有部分恶魔母体有育幼行为，有些是跑了，也有交配完或途中就被母体吃了的。」Vergil说，也有低等恶魔采用和鱼类相似的能生多少就生多少的策略，不过拥有人形的高等恶魔大多还是有育幼行为。

「嗯……我觉得我应该还是更偏向人类一点，我还有多久会生？我以为应该很快的？」Dante对于更偏向原始动物的恶魔生理感到有点不适。

「书上说初产快的大概7到8小时，慢的可能要1到2天。」Vergil回忆。

「不会吧？这也太久了，哪本书写的啊？」Dante抱怨。

「妇产科学，我早就拿给你看了吧？」Vergil略带指责。

「哈哈，你知道的，太多字了……」Dante尴尬的笑。

「别装了，我本来也不指望你会看。」Vergil翻了个白眼。

「唉啊，老哥你真懂……啊！！！」Dante嘻笑的话还没说完，他的下身传来撕痛，好像有东西把他下体撕开，他的下面湿掉，他的羊水破了。Vergil一开始还以为Dante又在吓他，然而底下的水痕却显示他真的破水了，Vergil还来不及做任何动作，外面便传来尖锐的警报声和恶魔的吼叫。

「我记得我们预警设在三个街区外？」Dante忍着痛问Vergil，这也太快了，他才刚破水，现在就有恶魔围在附近，他们能撑过两天吗？

Vergil点头，三个街区外预警，两个街区外有陷阱，房子外有防护罩，自从知道Dante怀孕，他们已经尽可能的武装事务所了，但谁也不知道能不能撑过这次袭击。

「吼！！！」防护罩传来被攻击的震动，随后巨大的声响将浴室的玻璃震碎，普通的物理攻击不在防护罩的保障范围内，飞溅的玻璃渣喷向他们，Vergil挥刀将它们挡下。

「我必须出去一趟。」Vergil看向窗外那巨大的恶魔，那种等级的恶魔显然不是他们设下的陷阱可以杀死的，再来几次攻击他们的防护罩也会消失的。

「你不能走。」Dante惊慌地说，他对如何生孩子一无所知，现在在翻书显然来不及了。

「我没有要走。」Vergil说，Dante露出疑惑的表情，你刚刚不是还说要出去吗？

Vergil没有解释，他在Dante疑惑的目光中拿出阎魔刀利落的砍下自己的右手臂，然而手臂却没有留出一滴血，原本手臂的位置出现了莹蓝色的幻影，而那手臂长出了和Vergil身形一致的蓝色幻影，Vergil控制他的分身跳出窗外。

「哇喔，老哥这太酷了！你一定要教我。」Dante的眼睛亮晶晶，他瞬间不感到痛了，整个人都显得神采奕奕。

「以后再说。」就算他肯教，Dante能不能学得会还是另外一回事，虽然使出同行者看起来只有切断手臂，但实际上还涉及了很多古老又复杂的秘法。

「你的目标是生下孩子，现在，用力。」Vergil回到Dante身边，同时幻影右手按在Dante的肚子上提供魔力，他脑中还出现着外面与大型恶魔打斗的画面，他指挥着同行者挥刀砍杀。

「啊！！！」Dante握紧Vergil的手，他要痛死了，半魔的神经本来就比人类敏感，尤其是痛觉，他能感觉到宝宝正在下降，就好像要把他从内部撕开一样。

「真魔人。」Vergil突然说到，同时把放在一旁的红魂倒进浴缸里。

「什么？」在剧痛中的Dante一时间没反应过来。

「吸收红魂，变成真魔人形态。」Vergil解释。

Dante无法思考，但他信任Vergil不会在这时候害他，红光闪过，他在浴缸里变身成魔人形态，魔人形态的一切都比人类时大，包括下体，刚才宝宝的头卡住的问题完美解决，魔人Dante顺利地生下宝宝，随后回复了人形，浴缸里的红魂也消耗一空，Vergil抱起还皱巴巴的婴儿，拿来柔软的毛巾包住他，用脐带夹夹住脐带，随后用阎魔刀切断了和Dante的联系，动作快速流畅，以至于宝宝到了Dante怀里才发出第一声哭喊。

「宝宝的性别是？」Dante轻轻摇晃哭闹的宝宝，宝宝估计是嗅到奶香停下哭泣，把脸凑到Dante的胸部旁像是在寻觅着什么，Dante把他乳头塞到他的嘴里，宝宝立即停下哭泣吸吮起来。

「不知道，没看。」Vergil把手放在Dante的肚子上按压着，因怀孕而胀大的子宫没法一下子收回去，现在他的小腹还有些突起。

「你就不关心一下是儿子还是女儿？」闻言Dante撩起毛巾看了一眼，是个男孩。

「有差别吗？你才刚生了孩子？」反正恶魔双性皆可生育，外显性别是男是女真的无所谓，Vergil用手按压着Dante的小肚子。

「你打算取什么名字？」Dante问，Vergil奇怪的看了他一眼，他以为Dante一定会争抢孩子的命名权。

「当然是你取啊，难道你想要一个叫小草莓的儿子吗？」Dante翻了个白眼解释，他自己是无所谓啦，但是他也不想宝宝将来恨他。

「Nero.」Vergil说。

「我觉得里面还有东西，是双胞胎吗？」但是平时他听到肚子里只有一个心跳声啊？Dante疑惑的问。

「胎盘。」Vergil说，他对于Dante的生理常识已经不抱任何期望了。

「胎盘？我以为恶魔没有这种东西？」Dante哈哈笑了两声，这个压迫肚子的动作带动着产下胎盘。

「你儿子有脐带好吗？不然他是要直接连在你的子宫上吗？」Vergil翻了个白眼，拿起胎盘在手上翻看着。

「你为什么要玩那种东西？」Dante一言难尽的问，他老哥的这个嗜好还真的挺怪的啊？

「谁要玩这玩意？我只是在检查有无缺损，如果有残留的胎盘要用刮宫器刮除，不然碎块之后会在你的子宫里腐烂。」Vergil解释，同时举了举刮宫器。

「嗯…..腐烂？天啊，没有破损吧？」Dante一脸害怕，往远离刮宫器的方向退了点。

「你不怕我用刀捅你却怕这个正规的医疗工具？」Vergil奇怪的拿刮宫器靠近Dante。

「你用刀又不会捅到我的子宫内。」Dante害怕的又退了点。

「没有缺损，你要吃吗？」Vergil问。

「Vergil亲爱的，话题跳太快我跟不上，你说要吃什么？」Dante疑惑的问。

「胎盘啊？」Vergil不能理解为何Dante没听懂。

「我为什么要吃胎盘？更何况那还是我自己产下的。」Dante惊恐的说。

「它很有营养，我看过的恶魔母体都会把胎盘吃掉。」Vergil说。

「不，我不吃，如果你要……算了吧，我没法接受你吃掉它，还是把它烧掉吧。」Dante说，这个一会精通人类医学一会又切到恶魔思维的Vergil还真的太难理解了，他是兽医吗？

Vergil没有照做，而是把胎盘抛到空中用阎魔刀切碎，被切碎的胎盘没有掉到地上变成肉糜，而是重新组合凝聚成了一块金色的红魂石。

「很难得这么具体的体会到自己是个恶魔，这是金色的红魂石？」Dante说。

「你可以直接叫它金魂石。」Vergil捡起金魂石交给Dante，虽然Dante拒绝吃下它，但是他觉得他不能贪这东西，他拿下花洒帮Dante冲洗着下体的一片狼藉。

「它的能量比普通红魂石多出很多。」Dante握着金魂石感应到，大概几千倍？不过他从来没有存下那么多红魂过。

「它可以救活濒死的恶魔。」Vergil解释，他扶着Dante站起身，并接过喝保睡着的小Nero和金魂石好让Dante自己冲澡。

「相当于多出一条命？」Dante立即意识到金魂石的价值。

「可以这么说。」Vergil点头。

「你真舍得还我？」Dante歪着头看着Vergil，这种多出一命的事情，可是很难得的。

「放在谁那都一样。」反正如果我有事你也不会见死不救。

Dante眨了眨眼，想明白了这是他控制狂的老哥对他的极大的信任，他信任危机关头Dante的选择，他把选择权亲手交到了Dante手里。

「Vergil，我爱你。」Dante认真的对着Vergil说，天边泛白的晨光透过窗户照在他身上，浑身湿透的半魔在此刻像是沐浴在圣光中的天使，即便有着同一张脸，Vergil还是不得不承认Dante在此时的美。

「别闹了，快洗完，我还得收拾浴室。」Vergil轻声骂到，却没法阻止自己通红的脸。

「坦承一点说你爱我又不会少块肉。」Dante戳了戳Vergil。

「快点洗好，浴巾在旁边。」Vergil抱着小Nero走到窗边，迎接自己的幻影分身，幻影回到他身边后又边回他的右手接了回去。

「你很小气耶！」Dante气鼓鼓的说，他都说爱他了，Vergil却逃了。

「…….我也爱你，赶紧弄完，你还能趁下次喂奶前睡一会。」Vergil小声地说，如果不是Dante身为半魔的超级听觉他就要错过了，Vergil说完就抱着Nero逃进卧室。

Dante愉快的哼着歌冲澡，虽然很小声，但总归是一次巨大的成功，他有无穷的时间来让Vergil感受他的爱。

+++

金魂石是复活用的，每天登陆会送，虽然对玩家不是很难得啦，不过如果对真活在那种世界的人来说金魂石的复活作用应该很有用吧

内文没详细说还是想该该，设定上但怀孕时是有两套完整的生殖器官，也就是同时有阴茎&阴蒂，睪丸&卵巢，前列腺&子宫的。

PS.  
崽：感谢父亲让我没有叫做小草莓。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日常+邊操邊餵奶

第三章

Dante回到事务所已经是深夜，事务所的大厅空无一人，二楼传来Vergil说话的声音，听起来像是Vergil正在给Nero念床边故事？Dante小心翼翼地走上楼，不想发出太大的声音把Nero弄醒了。

然而他的如意算盘落空了，Vergil敏锐地捕捉到Dante的脚步声，他抱着因为”DD”回来而兴奋的Nero来到婴儿房门口正好捕捉到了悄声进门的Dante。

「DD，哒！」小Nero开心地朝Dante挥舞着他白白嫩嫩的小手。

「我的小帅哥这是要我抱吗？来，抱抱喔！」Dante从善如流地从Vergil手中抱过撒娇的Nero。

「他正准备睡觉你就回来了。」Vergil说，Dante闻言抬头看了他亲爱的老哥一眼，平时正经八百梳到脑后的头发有几缕垂下，绣着华丽纹饰的大衣和精致贴身的马甲不见踪影，取而代之的是柔软的棉质衣裤，属于他的黑色T恤肩上有块干掉的奶渍，裤子上则有着红色的蜡笔画痕，使作佣者正毫无自觉地在他的怀里咯咯笑。

「老哥，你看来糟透了。」Dante笑着说，这样超不Vergil，但他爱死Vergil这副模样了，Vergil皱眉同时瞪了Dante一眼没有说话。

「大帅哥，不要伤心，我最爱的永远都是你！」Dante上前亲吻了下Vergil，被夹在中间的Nero发出啊啊的抗议声。

「你还有2小时的自由时间。」亲吻结束后Vergil说。

「我们说好的挤奶的时间可以扣掉的。」Dante哀号，时间怎么过得那么快！

「已经扣掉，不然昨天就去抓你回来了。」Vergil看着哀号的Dante露出笑容。

「啊啊啊！这样算太严格了啦！」Dante继续惨叫，比起照顾小宝宝，还是佣兵任务或是杀恶魔更容易点，宝宝只有洗好吃饱香香软软的状态下才可爱，但更多时候比恶魔还可怕啊！

「1小时58分。」Vergil冷笑，刚刚还在说他看起来糟，接下来一个月换成你遭殃了看你还笑不笑得出来。

「啊啊啊！！！」Dante哀号着把Nero丢还给Vergil，随后冲进浴室。

Dante洗完澡便跳到床上快乐的滚了起来，还是自己家的床舒服，Dante把脸埋到Vergil的枕头上，奇怪，明明用的都是同样的洗浴用品，为何Vergil身上的味道还是比他好闻呢？Dante半瞇着眼胡思乱想到。门口传来声音，是Vergil抱着快要睡着又努力睁着眼的小Nero。

「Nero说要看着你才睡。」Vergil说，Dante想反驳Nero还不会说话，但已经成糨糊状的大脑只发出了猫咪似的哼叽声。Vergil放下Nero，他爬到Dante的脸边抓着他的一缕头发睡着了，Vergil则是进了浴室洗澡，Dante听着柔和的水声，在温暖舒适的感觉中进入梦乡。

+++

Dante醒来时Nero正盯着他看，而Vergil在他平时的位置上沉睡着，Nero正要发出叫喊让DD陪他玩，却被Dante用手指堵住了嘴，Nero懂这是要他不要出声的意思，便眨巴着眼，把DD的手指含进嘴里。

Dante失笑，让Nero咬着他的手指玩，顺便摸了摸Nero的牙龈确认他长牙的情况，门牙好像快要出来了，Dante有点担心Nero吸奶时咬得他乳头疼。

Nero自娱自乐的咬了一会Dante的手指，随后放弃这个玩具，用手拍了拍自己的小肚子表示饿了。

Dante坐起身脱掉T恤抱起Nero喂奶，正好他觉得胸有点胀，Nero含进Dante的乳头并霸道的用手抓住另一边，他吸允着，带着充盈魔力的乳汁就进入他的口中。

Dante发出轻吟，真实婴儿的吸吮和吸乳器还是有很大差别的，说不上难受，但在他已经习惯吸乳器的这个月，突然亲喂还是觉得有点奇怪，Dante站起身走走，想缓解这种不适感。

Dante走到窗边，落地窗留了点缝隙，风将白色的窗纱吹的轻微飘动，Dante看向窗外，事务所离街上有点距离，普通人是看不见街上的景色的，但是半魔的是五感都比人类更优越，Dante可以看到面包坊的Rose大妈将刚烤好的面包放上货架的情景，他喜欢Rose大妈的面包，每次带Nero去购物她总是多送好多小面包，即便Nero现阶段还不能吃也一样。

「在想什么？」Dante的回忆被Vergil打断，他从背后抱住Dante的腰，下巴放在Dante肩膀上，头发没有梳上去，看起来跟他一模一样。

「等下想去买面包。」Dante说，同时戳了戳Nero的小脸蛋让他放开已经没有奶的这边，换成还有些胀痛的另边。

「牛奶也该买了，还有尿布，我已经列好清单了。」Vergil说，Dante听着Vergil的采购计划，能把成天寻求抛瓦的大魔王拐来养孩子真是他人生中最大的战绩。

「我想要。」大概注意到了Dante没在听，Vergil换了话题。

「我还在喂奶呢，等崽崽吃完再说。」Dante说道。

「他吃他的，不影响我们。」Vergil伸手扯掉了Dante的居家裤，蘸了润滑油的手指精准的入侵Dante的后穴。

「啊！」Dante被冰凉的触感刺激得叫了出声并抖了一下，可恶的Vergil，根本就是有预谋的！

「抱好，你不想摔到Nero吧？」Vergil扶了下Dante。

「那你就别在我喂奶时来啊，混账！」Dante骂到，然而还是配合的打开双腿。

「你明明也很想要。」Vergil用手扩张Dante的后穴，他有点想念Dante的阴道了，每次进去时都湿漉漉的，好像随时准备迎接他，不过后穴也有后穴得好，那紧致程度和阴道没法比。

「啊！你带套啊！你还想再奶个孩子？」Dante骂到，虽然崽很可爱，而且他也很喜欢孕期性爱，但是一个就够了，他可没忘记被喂奶支配到快崩溃的夜晚。

「你这个月负责带Nero不会变真魔人吧？」Vergil在Dante的耳边蛊惑。

Dante咬紧下唇闷哼着没有反驳，Nero的小脸皱起来，好像是不满突然晃动的进食环境，Dante靠着窗框稳住自己来抵抗Vergil带来的冲击，一边对Nero释放着母性一边被操的闷声呻吟让Dante有点错乱，圣母与荡妇此时融为一体，更准确的说，他们本来就是一体的。

「你其实也喜欢不戴套射吧？」Vergil低声说，明明是疑问句却用了肯定句的语气，Dante确实喜欢这种肌肤相亲的感觉，半魔也不用担心疾病的问题，如果有他人插足他们也能闻得出来，不过第一次算是意外，第二次就只能算是愚蠢，虽然他很喜欢Nero小宝贝，但负担一个新的生命对他来说还是太过沉重了。

Dante转头咬了Vergil的侧脸来发泄他的不满，却遭到Vergil在他的前列腺更强力的冲击作为报复，Dante反射性的收紧后穴，Vergil被这突然的刺激给夹射了，但Dante很快的脱身而出。

精液弄脏了窗户，Vergil不满得看着Dante，而逃脱成功一脸嘲讽的Dante丢下还硬着的Vergil抱着睡着的Nero走向婴儿房，很好，我们今天有的是时间玩。

+++  
我查到手动吸乳器在1854年就发明了，所以他们在的近现代完全可以用上，设定上崽是199X出生的，没查到原作的确定时间线，不过可以从官方小说用美金这点确定是在美国，大致设定是双子1970s出生这样。

崽这个时候大概7个月大，所以会爬会乱叫开始长牙，崽的发育大多和人类一致，不过下章就直接跳崽3岁了XDDDD没有要再生，只是我喜欢射进去XDDDD

崽：你们玩就玩，可以不要把我当道具吗？(扶额


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面  
有走官小1的时间线，不过枪神奶奶还活着。

写在前面  
有走官小1的时间线，不过枪神奶奶还活着。

第四章  
+++

当Vergil听到Dante摩托车引擎的轰鸣声时他在坐在餐桌旁看书，他回头看了眼烤箱，他们回来的刚好。

「Vergil你看！Nico的奶奶给我了新玩具！Nico都没有！」Nero举着他的新玩具枪冲向Vergil，Vergil把差点撞上他的腿的小家伙抱起来，Nero献宝似的把手中的迷你枪秀给Vergil看

「Vergil你看，我也可以打恶魔了！」Nero兴奋的挥动着他的新玩具，是把儿童尺寸的左轮手枪，Vergil相信这把出自Goldstein的”玩具”，可不仅仅是玩具那么简单。

「用枪守则第一条，千万不要把枪口对准任何你不想射击的东西。」Vergil伸手把对准他的枪口移开，过程中枪枝走火，射中了厨房流理台上的对外窗户，玻璃应声碎裂，幸好外边只有后院没有别的建筑。

「玻璃维修费从你的零用钱扣。」Vergil冷静地对Nero说到。

「亲爱的别那么严格吗？」Dante接过快被吓哭了小崽子对Vergil说到。

「不然从你的零用钱扣？」Vergil挑眉问到。

「……还是扣Nero的吧，小宝贝，自己做的事要自己承担喔。」Dante想了想他那扣除掉每月圣代费就没剩多少的零用钱，果断出卖小崽子。

「我存了好久要给Kyrie买礼物的。」Nero憋着嘴一副快哭出来的模样。

「那就好好使用你的枪，进来吃午餐吧。」Vergil说。

「好香，老哥你烤了Pizza吗？」Dante早在门口就闻到香味，虽然Vergil严格限制了Pizza上的干酪和西红柿酱的含量，但绝对不会有橄榄这点棒透了！

「我还烤了肉，你就只闻到Pizza？」Vergil把烤箱里牛排和Pizza拿出来，做最后的装饰。

Dante带Nero去洗手顺便把还在闷闷不乐的Nero放到儿童座椅上，趁着Vergil摆盘的功夫布置好餐具，Nero也分到了特意切成小块的牛排和Pizza。

「我想要喝奶奶！」Nero自己吃了几块牛肉，很嫩但是普通的牛肉没有魔力，而且嚼的他嘴巴好酸，他还是不喜欢吃这个，他想要喝奶奶。

「给。」Dante倒了杯牛奶给Nero。

「不是这个奶奶，我想要喝你的！」Nero推开牛奶，要求到。

「你已经大了Nero，你应该断奶了。」Dante劝到。

「可是我昨晚还看到Vergil喝你的奶奶，为什么Vergil可以喝我就不行喝？」Nero不知道自己说了什么，Dante却是羞红了脸，怪不得Vergil昨晚那么兴奋呢，感情是在给小崽子做性教育。

「他是我的老公，他的奶我当然可以喝，没有魔力就去吃红魂石，闭嘴吃你的午餐。」Vergil说。

「那Dante也当我老公，我是不是就能喝Dante的奶了？」Nero疑惑的问。

「不能，你得先打败我。」Vergil蔑视的看了Nero一眼。

「嗯……我需要更多抛瓦！」Nero握紧他小小的拳头。

「为了更多抛瓦你得先吃饭才行。」听着这对父子胡扯歪理又插不进话的Dante连忙把话题拐回去。

下午Vergil和Dante还接了个活，他们照例把Nero带到Kyrie家寄养一下午，Kryie的学者母亲Ele拍了拍Nero的头，让他进去后院和Kyrie和Credo一起玩。

Nero有些不开心，玩，就知道玩，他可是需要更多抛瓦才能喝奶奶，他也要去打恶魔赚更多的零用钱。

Credo盯着Nero，他觉得今天Nero有些不对劲，平时他来家里都直接去找Kyrie玩了，今天却直盯着他的家长们，甚至连他们离开了也绕到后院去看，这太诡异了。


End file.
